


Well Chosen

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Well Chosen

**Title:** Well Chosen  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** AU  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #59: Ebullience  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) for the beta.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Well Chosen

~

“I must say, this whole thing’s a surprise,” Lucius murmured.

“Indeed, there were times it surprised me, too,” Severus admitted.

Lucius sighed. “After the Dark Lord... Well, we all know how that turned out. Fortunately, I managed to reverse that error in time.”

“You mean Narcissa did.”

“I married well,” Lucius allowed.

Severus smiled. “As have I,” he said.

“He’s quite...ebullient,” Lucius said, watching Harry.

“Youthful exuberance. It’s very...refreshing,” Severus purred, walking away. And as Severus claimed Harry for another newlywed’s dance, Lucius had to admit that Severus _had_ chosen well, even if it had been a Gryffindor.

~


End file.
